Like father Like Sons
by sailor winx
Summary: Her sons always reminded her of their father especially her youngest. This is her thoughts on them.


Her sons always reminded her of their father especially her youngest. They are so alike but so different. She could remember the day she met him. Oh how she hated him. Back then she couldn't stand how he was so relaxed. At times he was so annoying and strange. He was obsessed with his stupid books. There was this one book in particular he would always read. It annoyed her to death, so she set it on fire. She wasn't the nicest girl when she was young but he didn't mind. As a matter of fact he loved it because she was a challenge. Back then he was a little devious. He still is. To this day she can never tell what he is thinking.

Why did she marry him again? Oh that's right she saw a side of him that she never seen before when he saved her from the unbirth. That and he had a pretty nice body.

She was no older than seventeen when she started to fall for him. Sure he was those things but he was also loyal to those he cares about. Like the time he found out what he and his two best friends were along with other secrets he found out about the organization he worked for. He wanted to save his two best friends (and any else he could find) from a horrible fate. At the time she didn't have anything do with the organization and he wanted to stay that way. In the end though she stayed by his side. She didn't know why, she just did. When their journey ended he followed her to her home world.

Another thing she loves about him are his eyes. Not his eye shape or color but the look he had in them. At times they seem condescending but that was far from what they really were. They could see what we could not see. They with also very curious and playful. There was also something in them that she was afraid of. She hoped she never saw it again.

She was glad she had two beautiful boys with him. As of late it seemed like they had three. That was odd.

Her eldest wasn't blood related to them but she still loved him. He was so clever. She could remember all the times he took her things right under her noise. Like the time he took her moogle doll or gave her expensive bangles to the local girls that he would flirt with (thank goodness he didn't find her armor bangles). Now that she thinks about it her son had sticky fingers. Now how did that happen?

He always loved the books his father read to him, especially drama and tragedy unlike his brother who liked adventure. It was no wonder he joined the local theater. Although something didn't sit right with her about them. Like her husband he was very good with blades but instead of a sword he used a dagger or a double-bladed naginata. Practice ones of course.

He would often wonder his past. He wouldn't care about his origin if it wasn't for his tail

Her youngest was the one she worry about the most. Mostly because he reminded her of his father when he was young. He always played with his silver headed best friend and rival. Just like his father. Now that itself was creepy. The boy was nice but his mother and older brothers gave her shivers down her spine. He was also very laid back like someone who shall remain nameless. His swordsmanship was amazing especially for a kid.

The look in his eyes were the same as his father minus the condescending part. He also had lacked the look she feared the most.

Keyword being had.

It was a day that she could never forget. Two years had past since the heartless devoured the islands. She landed in a place called Edge with her husband and some of the island kids. None of those kids were her own. For two years she lived though one of a mother's worst fears.

When her home was restored she was reunited with her eldest. His speed and agility increased greatly. He said it was thanks to a man named Cassim, king of- (he always stopped there, strange). Still her youngest was not there.

It wasn't until a year and five months after the island was restored until she saw her youngest again. When he walked though the door with a duck and dog thing he had the scent of magic on him. That was the first thing she noticed, so did her husband. As she got closer the black mage noticed the fresh battle scars. Another thing that she noticed was the fact his eyes had a faint glow to them. Just like his. It wasn't just the glow that made her worry. It was the look in his eyes. They could see what we could not see and he had that look.

When she hugged him she cried. Not because he was finally home, not because she knew he was safe but because he had eyes of a war hero. He had killed people. His hands where now stained forever with blood. He went through several circles of hell. He had experienced hardships no one would envy. His heart had hardened. Always on full alert, always cautious, always in pain and never fully at peace.

Her sons always reminded her of their father especially her youngest.

* * *

**This is my very first oneshot. Good, bad or blah. Let me know.**

* * *


End file.
